


futile devices

by runsunrun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Like lots of it, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runsunrun/pseuds/runsunrun
Summary: He thinks about the possibilities, the what-ifs, all the nights he’s spent tossing and turning in his sleep. He hasn’t seen Donghyuck in five years and Yukhei counts the places he’s been to since: six cities, four countries, and three continents.But out of all the places, the distance and the circumstance, he had to meet Donghyuck again here.It’s as if the universe conspired to say “fuck you, Wong Yukhei.”





	1. i.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello~ i'm b and i've always wanted to write something special and meaningful for hyuckhei and the nine people who adore this rarepair to bits.
> 
> special thanks to J: for waiting so long for this. and M: for being my beta aka moral compass

  **Somewhere in the town of B.  
**

 

According to a lengthy exchange of chats, stickers, dank memes, and perhaps two or three video calls three months prior; Johnny still lives in the same three-story house in their old neighborhood from thirteen years ago.

  

Yukhei deliberately picks up his pace, turning left at the familiar intersection with the leaning lamp post, lugging the wheels of his suitcase behind him with a grip too tight. He knows this place too well—the air, the sun, the feeling of walking this very street with too much static on his heels. He can’t wipe off the grin on his face, even as he tried to wave off the butterflies settling in his stomach when he sees the house on the far end, now only a few steps away.

 

He’s waited so long for this, now it feels surreal to see everything again.

 

The house is painted in a subtle yellow, out shedding the pale peach it once was, Yukhei notes. The windows are all drawn open, and he could see the sheer curtains peeking from behind, dancing along to the summer wind. The flowers on the window sills are all in full bloom, vibrant and pretty in shades of yellow and orange and pink.

 

He clutches his hand to his chest when he reaches the front step, sighing dreamily over the waves of nostalgia and the new found sense of reality washing over him. This is home now.

 

He knocks at the wooden door three times. For good luck.

 

When no one answers after a brief moment of waiting, Yukhei resorts to finding the house key Johnny had said he’d left out for him outside (just in case he has gone off for _duties_ ). He crouches down to his knees, eyeing the small mound of dirt right beside the basil plant, sitting in the shade just right under Johnny’s window sill. He dusts the soil off with his fingers, feeling the small metal touch of the key before blowing off the dirt with a victorious grin.

 

He chucks it in the door knob, and with a confident twist, he enters the house.

 

It’s the same as he’d remembered, the entrance leading to the wide open space of the living room, except now it feels warmer than ever. It feels so sunny even inside that Yukhei thinks he might just melt from too much warmth and light. The entire place is bathed in morning sun, thanks to the tall glass windows, and Yukhei resists the urge to sink down on one of Johnny’s (very plush) sofas that seem all too inviting for his tired knees.

 

With a satisfied grin, Yukhei takes it all in for a good moment, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before letting out a sharp exhale.

 

“You got this.” He tells himself patting his own back, words coming out scratchy in his dry mouth.

 

He parks the luggage at the foot of the staircase before making his way to the kitchen for a glass of water.

 

It takes him four precise steps to hear the shuffling coming from the kitchen and two more (sneaky) steps make him reach the open archway, eyeing the open door of the fridge. He stands on the tip of his toes to catch a sliver of skin behind the kitchen island. Yukhei bites his grin between his teeth, body suddenly charged with mischievous energy.

 

_Duties my ass._

 

He musters up the confidence and audacity to lean over the door frame ever so casually before calling out:

 

“Did you miss me?”

 

The shuffling stops and the fridge door slams shut.

 

“Whomst the fu—"

 

And oh. It’s definitely not Johnny who’s standing a few feet away from him, mouth open and eyes furious.

 

Their gazes meet, and something inside Yukhei churns, hurls, then drops to a heavy weight in his stomach.

 

He knows that face.

 

“This can’t be fucking happening,” the other boy says first, words coming out in an awkward slur of Korean that Yukhei barely manages to catch if it weren’t for his brain that thought of the same phrase at the exact same moment. His mind can only register a few things at once but his eyes roam around the other boy too fast—suddenly stormy eyes and knitted eyebrows, hands tugging at his honey colored hair, the movements of distress on the lines of his neck, his tan skin, his body—

 

And fuck, it really is him.

 

But it can’t be.

 

Yukhei blinks once, twice, and still the same face stares back at him.

 

Lee Donghyuck.

 

“JOHNNY!” Donghyuck calls out, the sound of his voice reverberates all over the house that it sends a shiver down Yukhei’s spine. “HYUNG?! Ah, shit.”

 

Yukhei eventually overcomes the initial state of shock, and before he could process the words in his head his mouth opens first, “What are you doing here?!”

 

The tone of his voice startles the both of them, and Donghyuck blinks his wide eyes before squinting at him in scrutiny. And it’s unsettling, to be on the receiving end of Donghyuck’s stare and knowing all too well what that particular fire on his eyes mean that it makes Yukhei’s stomach flip once more, regretting his words immediately.

 

“Excuse me? What are you doing here?”

 

 

⚜️

 

 

“So. . . Italy, huh?” Yukhei starts off, hands clammy and clasped between his thighs, his right leg tapping nervously on Johnny’s terracotta colored carpet. He tries to hold Donghyuck’s gaze, unreadable and dark ever since they sat down at the sitting room which Yukhei notes is fancy-- the room has a wall with hanging shelves filled with books of all shapes and colors and sizes against a leafy green wallpaper. Whatever space the shelves did not occupy made room for the framed paintings and posters and it’s cute how Johnny had decided that a replica of Vincent Van Gogh’s self portrait fit best beside a sepia Coldplay poster and Ziggy Stardust.

 

“First of all, I get to ask questions first.” Donghyuck deadpans with his arms crossed and his back leaned to the sofa. It’s warm inside the room and Donghyuck has a faded Nirvana muscle tee and cargo shorts on. Meanwhile, Yukhei still has his trusty blue windbreaker draped at his shoulder. He shrugs it off, starting to feel uncomfortable from the sweat starting to prickle on his back and of Donghyuck’s heated stare.

 

Which leads him with no choice but to appeal, “Okay but I kinda arrived five minutes ago, don’t I get to have some consideration?”

 

“And I’ve been living in peace for months here and suddenly a six-foot catastrophe whom I never wanted to fucking see again attacks me while I scrounge for breakfast.” Donghyuck raises a brow at him, taunting. “I think the fuck not.”

 

“Sharp as always, aren’t we?” Yukhei grimaces, it’s been six years and yet Donghyuck still gets the last say.

 

“Speak for yourself, you’re still annoying and repulsive.” Donghyuck deadpans.

 

Yukhei fakes a wince, “That kind of stings, wow. Really shot my ego.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Then an awkward silence. Donghyuck sighs and lets his shoulders slump deeper to the sofa, head hanging low. Yukhei follows the notion and sinks deep to his seat. In the corner of his eye, he catches Van Gogh judging him.

 

“Why are you here, Yukhei?” Donghyuck asks, head still down and a low voice that it sounded more like a mumbled whisper. He doesn’t miss a single word though, especially when Donghyuck called out his name, pronouncing it perfectly even now.

 

Yukhei looks up to him, seeking out his eyes beneath the messy fringe before answering, choosing his words carefully this time. “Well, Johnny and I were… bros you know. We kinda grew up together since—”

 

“I’m aware. You moved a lot.”

 

“Yeah. Right.” Yukhei inwardly sighs in relief. “So, I was like, eight and living in this very neighborhood and I never really had anyone around at home so they let me hangout with the kid down the block who seemed responsible enough to handle me.

 

“And I guess I’ve always wanted to come back here, or at least see Europe again. Even for a little while. John-ge hitted me up if I knew any webtech dudes available and tada~ here I am.”

 

Donghyuck takes it all in, nodding in consideration and this time his eyes meet Yukhei’s gaze, although reluctantly. “That’s nice. Good for you then.”

 

“Yeah, it’s nice.” Yukhei fumbles with his hands, wiping the sweat of his palms with his jeans. “How ‘bout you though? What are you doing here?”

 

“Ah well, I’m in a program under him. Kind of like his underling or something.”

 

“An apprentice?” Yukhei suggests, earning a scoff that’s not all too serious.

 

“Yeah, kinda like that.”

 

“Oh, that’s cool.” He manages to say.

 

“I guess, yeah.”

 

And then silence again. Yukhei waits around for Donghyuck to add something, or say anything, but the other boy purses his lips.

 

“You know I never would have thought we’d meet again like this.” Donghyuck finally says, loud and clear enough for Yukhei to hear the indifference.

 

And it’s valid, Yukhei admits to himself.

 

(Because, admittedly, he’s considered the possibilities too, stayed up until morning thinking of what ifs—second guessing, weighing and calculating the circumstance, thinking if the regrets are enough to make him turn back.)

 

~~(But instead he decided to run away; he turns to the other side of the bed, drifting off to a dreamless sleep.)~~

 

“Neither did I.”

 

Donghyuck only grimaces.

 

Suddenly the front door of the house creaks open and briefly slams shut, the sound loud enough to resound on the walls. The sound of squeaky rubber against the stone floor can be heard coming nearer and nearer to the hall and Donghyuck mumbles a quick “Shit he’s here,” before straightening his posture and pulling out a forced smile.

 

“Oh hey, you’re up.” A tall lanky figure peeks through the door frame, eyeing Donghyuck. Yukhei stares at Johnny, wearing a billowy blue shirt, cotton shorts, and Jesus sandals. He’s gotten insanely tall and buff and it makes Yukhei’s heart swell with pride for some reason.

 

When Johnny’s eyes finally land on him his face instantly crinkles up in joy and he launches himself to Yukhei instantly before he could even blink. “LUCAS, you’re here! God, I missed you!”

 

Yukhei manages to pat his back before squeezing him. “I missed you too, hey! You’ve gotten bigger.”

 

“Shh, you’ve gotten bigger too. We’re almost the same size!” Johnny hugs tighter, nearly knocking off the air in his lungs. Right across them, Donghyuck’s brows unknit and his smile drops. The lines of distress in his face is erased and reduced to a blank expression that Yukhei can’t quite recognize and read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hbd.
> 
>  
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/runsunrun) [twt](https://twitter.com/F00LSUN)


	2. ii.

Johnny had urged the three of them to take breakfast together—or at least before Yukhei passes out in a heavy jetlagged induced sleep.

 

He finds himself sitting across a plate of pancakes, eggs, and Donghyuck—who was the last to arrive at the table for grabbing orange juice and coffee at the kitchen counter. Johnny sits to Yukhei’s left, at the head of the table as the host (and now boss?) of the place, and in usual fashion the eldest says a quick word of gratitude (“hey hey hey, thank you for today. amen.”) before urging everyone to dig in.

 

It’s both easy and difficult to manage the situation, and moreover, himself.

 

It’s easy to slice, chew, and swallow pancakes and the runny sunny side up while easing into small talk with Johnny; which thankfully isn’t that awkward as he’d expected to be, like slipping back to an old pair of running shoes from highschool that still fit. The conversation flows both steady and aimlessly—from the weather, to the neighborhood, to discussing what Yukhei’s s supposed and is expected to do with his job.

 

But he finds it equally difficult to ignore Donghyuck’s looming presence right across him, quietly knifing through the thick stack of pancakes he has on his plate. Syrup drools over on one side and it takes every inch of Yukhei’s concentration to keep his eyes from peeling away to look up to Donghyuck’s eyes.

 

There’s a quiet but sharp static space between them and he can feel it in his spine.

 

As if on cue, Johnny then deems it proper of himself to properly introduce Donghyuck to Yukhei despite Donghyuck’s insistence that they had passed formalities earlier at the sitting room.

 

“Although briefly,” Donghyuck whines with the dramatic effect of convincing Johnny that it amuses Yukhei. “Since you barged in on us.”

 

Johnny sighs out exasperatedly, “Let me be a good professional boss this once, please.”

 

The other boy just shrugs.

 

“Anyway, this is Lee Donghyuck, my. . . uh, underling,” to which Donghyuck lightly snorts at for only Yukhei to hear and he watches him bite back a sheepish smile.

 

What takes him off guard is when Donghyuck rises from his seat, pulling out a gracious hand over the table with a friendly smile plastered on his face.

 

It makes Yukhei’s eyebrows quirk up in wonder. He’s good at this.

 

Pretending they didn’t exist.

 

“And Donghyuck, this is Lucas.” Yukhei brings out his own arm on cue to his name, reaching out halfway before taking Donghyuck’s hand against his, soft palms that once knew its place between his own fingers. Donghyuck gives it a reaffirming shake before he shrinks back to his seat. “He works with us. Maybe you can show him around after breakfast.”

 

And Donghyuck does as he’s told fifteen minutes later when the dishes are on the sink and Johnny’s voice can be heard from the second floor, singing along to the radio he has on to keep him company while he scrubs the dishes.

 

(“It’s me for today,” Johnny had said when Donghyuck gets up at the table after breakfast to take his plate to the sink. “But we work in rotations here.”)

 

“He’s always like that,” Donghyuck softly remarks as he guides Yukhei through the hall, bare feet occasionally squeaking against the polished hardwood floor along with the rolling sound of Yukhei’s luggage. “He likes to sing and goof around when he does chores. . . I just thought I should let you know.”

 

“He hasn’t changed a bit.” Yukhei says, fondly recalling. “Johnny being Johnny.”

 

“I wouldn’t know.”

 

“Oh I didn’t mean it like that.”

 

“Of course you didn’t.”

 

They promptly stop at the middle of the hall and Donghyuck turns around to meet Yukhei’s gaze. He takes one step closer and Yukhei can feel his grip on the suitcase tighten. The smaller boy tilts his head up, almost as if challenging, and Yukhei tries his best to hold his stare.

 

Donghyuck just rolls his eyes. “That’s you,” He points at the first door to Yukhei’s left, just a few inches behind him. When Yukhei opens his mouth to speak up Donghyuck brushes past him, making his way to open the door wide.

 

Yukhei takes it all in, following Donghyuck inside. The room is plain but in a fresh and clean kind of way with cream colored walls and sheer blue curtains. He parks the suitcase beside the dresser on the wall to his left, before shrugging of his backpack right beside the nightstand next to the bed. The sheets on the mattress are white and stretched to a perfect fit, a patterned quill neatly folded in one corner. A framed picture of the sea hangs above the headboard. Beyond the room was a glass pane that opens to the balcony.

 

Donghyuck stands next to the white desk right across the bed with his arms crossed before he notions to the blue door beside it.

 

“This is the bathroom,” he says before pulling it open. Yukhei steps inside the sea blue tiled room before he notices the toiletries on one side of the sink. Yukhei snaps his head up, seeking Donghyuck’s eyes, but the other boy is already at the other end of the room, leaning against another blue door.

 

“We’ll be sharing?”

 

“Unfortunately,” Donghyuck says with a heavy sigh. “Feel free to lock my door if necessary. And please, try not to disturb my peace.”

 

“I can respect that.”

 

“Good night,” and the door slams shut.

 

It takes Yukhei a moment to get over his bearings, debating on whether or not he should unpack or sleep at the instant.

 

Eventually, he finds himself sitting on the floor with his luggage open before him. Yukhei gingerly picks out his things, placing them wherever he deemed it best— laptop case on the desk, a picture frame by the nightstand, underwear to the dresser, shoes under the bed; he can pick out his clothes later.

 

When moving around exhausts him, Yukhei flops down on the bed face first with his arms spread, taking deep labored breaths until that exhausts him too. So he rolls to his side, stretching his limbs once before eventually drifting off to sleep.

 

When he wakes up the room is flooded in blue and the clock at his bedside flashes a neon 5:04AM.

 

It takes Yukhei a moment to pull himself together, his mind being a little too foggy as he tries to calculate the hours he’s spent sleeping: a solid one to five, a grand total of sixteen hours.

 

Yukhei throws a leg off the bed before sitting upright at the edge, contemplating whether or not to get up and start his day early. Johnny wouldn’t mind, he figured, as long as he didn’t disturb. Maybe he could jog around the street before checking his emails, or maybe he can make a short visit to the small plaza or the docks. Maybe he could even get some bread for breakfast.

 

His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of a flick of a switch. Yukhei’s head snaps to the ring of yellow light surrounding the blue door, a shadow dancing along the lines of the floor.

 

Donghyuck’s awake.

 

His breathing stills for a moment, but it doesn’t take long for him to hear the other door gently close. What follows is the squeaky sound of rubber sole footsteps treading gently at the hall and down the stairs. Yukhei eventually gets up, taking his time to stretch his limbs before making his way to the balcony, just in time to see the figure of Donghyuck jogging away, farther and further from the house.

 

Just enough distance for him to feel guilt.

 

Admittedly, Yukhei hasn’t given it much thought— the thing between them. The valid excuse being he was too tired from yesterday to even think about it, to think about anything at all. He didn’t even had the time to check his emails and inbox or his mom’s reply that has probably been sitting on Messenger for twenty-four hours, give and take.

 

He came here for peace of mind, a fresh new start, a promise of something new and hopeful, a chance too precious that he can’t even manage to screw up.

 

Or maybe now everything’s screwed, he thinks to himself managing a painfully sarcastic chuckle, I just didn’t knew.

 

He thinks about the possibilities, the what-ifs, all the nights he’s spent tossing and turning in his sleep. He hasn’t seen Donghyuck in five years and Yukhei counts the places he’s been to since: six cities, four countries, and three continents.

 

But out of all the places, the distance and the circumstance, he had to meet Donghyuck again here.

 

It’s as if the universe conspired to say “fuck you, Wong Yukhei.”

 

It makes him wince.

 

 

⚜️

 

 

It’s not that he hates Donghyuck, or that they got off on bad terms (which was the tragic part, really).

 

It’s just: once upon a time they had all the prettiest and nicest things together, Yukhei thinks, if not the best. But everything came crashing and burning for him to savour the rest. Now it’s too painful to look back at everything, even now as he closes his eyes, a picture perfect memory resurfaces.

 

Donghyuck and him, off in the sunset, elbows propped on the grass, leaning close to each other, the sun is a halo around his hair.

 

(“You look like a sunflower.”

“That’s a cheap move, Wong.”

“But I mean it,” A glance, then a kiss to his hair. “You’re too beautiful.”)

 

He curls the blanket to his fist.

 

 

⚜️

 

 

“So,” Johnny sighs in dismay, slapping the cupboard door shut. “We’re nearly out of coffee beans.”

 

Yukhei looks up from the kitchen counter from where he has his work stationed with his laptop out, stacks of folders and archives sitting quietly on one side.

 

Outside, Donghyuck cranes his head to Johnny from where he’s sitting on the veranda, a book propped on his chest.

 

It’s been four days since Yukhei moved in and so far they’ve only shared breakfast each morning together. At lunches Donghyuck is at work, out of the house. When he gets home by 7 he takes a toasted piece of bread and cooks pasta for himself before moving to the sitting room, journals spread open on the coffee table. It goes without saying that they’ve been avoiding sharing the same room space.

 

It’s understandable, Yukhei thinks. He’s been keeping himself in his room or at the kitchen when no one’s cooking and everything else is quietly surrendered to Donghyuck. Save for the bathroom, to which they fortunately only get to meet at once.

 

(“I told you you could lock my door.” Donghyuck says, staring at him in disbelief to where Yukhei is washing his hands.

“I’m just washing my hands. I don’t necessarily have to lock the door for that.”

“God, sometimes I wish you can shut up forever.”

The door shuts.)

 

At least Johnny doesn’t notice the tension, or says anything about it at least. He spends most of his time either outside or holing himself in his study after breakfast. What he actually does with his profession, Yukhei has yet to understand, save for the fact that he looks tired more often than not. Though Johnny checks up on him every now and then, in between comes and goes, and Yukhei supposes that’s enough.

 

So he volunteers.

 

“I can go get them, if you want.” Yukhei offers, plucking out one of his earbuds. Truthfully, he hasn’t had the chance to get out of the house ever since he arrived. Mainly because it took him a while to get settled, but also because he was trying to avoid the chance of bumping into Donghyuck anywhere. In the fear of disrupting his pattern, his peace, or whatever there is left.

 

“Really, Lucas?” Johnny’s eyes spark up, clearly amused. “It’s by the old gelato place, remember that one? A few blocks from the plaza.”

 

Ah, but he doesn’t really remember. It’s been ages. He can ask around though--

 

“I can go with him,” Donghyuck pipes up, making his way to the kitchen before leaning on the tabletop in front of him. “I have something to pick up anyway, from Cesari’s.”

 

Johnny just beams at them.

 

So now here he is, walking behind Donghyuck as he leads them to the shed where Johnny keeps the bikes. He helps Donghyuck pull the last one out before shutting the door behind them, preparing to leave for town.

 

“You didn’t have to come, you know?” Yukhei says once they’ve reached the sidewalk, sandals crushing against the cement. “I could ask around.”

 

“Just… shush, okay.” Donghyuck deadpans, sending him a dismissive look that Yukhei can’t quite read before he mounts his bike, riding down the road and up the hill leaving Yukhei a few feet behind.

 

 

⚜️

 

 

“We should go,” Donghyuck says, eyes lifting up to meet Yukhei’s gaze from the book he has on his arms, a very thick edition of a very important reference he needed for work.

 

He’s been distracted ever since they’ve arrived at Cesari’s (a little bookshop tucked at a small corner in the plaza), Yukhei notes. And it doesn’t take long to lose Donghyuck in the maze of tall shelves. It takes approximately fifteen minutes for him to find what he’s looking for, but even with his book on the counter, Donghyuck’s attention lingers at the front cover displays.

 

Maybe some things never change.

 

“Where to?” Yukhei asks from where he is, casually leaning on his bike. Johnny’s precious bag of beans sits pretty on the basket.

 

He doesn’t get a reply, instead Donghyuck takes his bike by the grip and walks off to a quiet side alley, the bike wobbling from the cobblestone street. Yukhei trails behind him until eventually, he stops promptly under an archway, his face hidden under the afternoon shadow.

 

“We should talk.” Donghyuck says once Yukhei has parked his bike to the side. His head is low, but Yukhei can see his eyes peering at him under the messy fringe. Like he’s uncertain, Yukhei thinks, just as much as I am.

 

“So I’ve figured,” Yukhei says, trying his best to sound as appeasing. Admittedly, he can only go too long with exchanging sardonic retorts with Donghyuck, but it can never really last long. The situation between them grows more and more uncomfortable that it nearly feels aggravating.

 

He’s not mad at Donghyuck. Not really. Not ever.

 

It’s just the things that he ends up ruining.

 

“I’m sorry, if this is what I think it is.”

 

Donghyuck opens his mouth, then closes it. He’s lost in thought and before he can say anything Yukhei speaks again.

 

“Listen, Donghyuck I—”

 

“ First, I think we can both admit that this situation we have is none of our fault.” Donghyuck says, smooth and steady, like he’s given much thought about it. He smiles but quickly turns away from Yukhei’s face. “But—it’s still unsettling. Living with each other… poses a bigger problem if we’re too busy trying to hide from each other, don’t you think?”

 

“Then what is it that you suggest we do?”

 

“We can’t fake it ‘til we make it, Yukhei. I’m needed here for God knows how long and Johnny desperately needs someone like you too. You’ve talked to him about how long this… thing would take right?” This time he looks up at him, eyes suddenly serious. “We’re stuck for six months at least.”

 

“Okay,” six months, over a hundred days. The thought of it makes Yukhei exhale sharply, they wouldn’t last long if they kept up with this. “I just… I didn’t want to get in your way”

 

“I didn’t ask.”

 

“You talk as if you didn’t want me here.”

 

“I didn’t. But now that you’re here, what else can I do?” Donghyuck’s voice rises, which take’s Yukhei aback. He finds himself staring Donghyuck down, trying to wrap his head around his words. Then he gets it, by the lines of distress on his brow and the tremble of his lips. He’s not mad, he’s anxious.

 

It shuts him up.

 

“Look, Wong, we can’t go on like this forever.” Donghyuck digs his hands to his pockets and Yukhei can see how the corners of his lips curve into a plea.

 

“I know—“

 

“And whatever happened between us, whatever the fuck that was about, can we set it aside now? It’s been five years and…” Donghyuck falls silent. Instead he sighs with his shoulders and runs a hand through his hair. Frustration.

 

“Hyuck, you don’t have to be sorry or forgive me. And I’ll totally respect that.” Yukhei tries to muster a smile when he looks up to him again.

 

“Yeah, okay.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Silence settles between them and Yukhei adverts his gaze to anywhere that’s not Donghyuck. It’s awkward but moreover, painful. Donghyuck nods and moves to where his bike is, taking it by the grip.

 

Still there’s a weight on Yukhei’s chest that he wants to let out, but it feels too sudden, not for him to say but still.

 

“You didn’t do anything wrong.”

 

Donghyuck freezes, “Yukhei—”

 

“I’m just… sorry.”

 

Donghyuck takes a step close, just a few inches away from Yukhei’s face. He’s reading him, trying to find answers too. What takes Yukhei off guard is when he opens his mouth, expecting something worse. But then he smiles, the sincerest one Yukhei has ever seen since he arrived.

“I’m sorry too.” Donghyuck says, plain and simple before mounting his bike. “Can we call it a day and head back now? Johnny might be worrying.”

 

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was supposed to quickly follow up the first one,,,  
> but delays happened (bcs of uni ;-;)  
> but alas here we are now !!!
> 
> i hope you get to enjoy this chapter!! let's see where hyuckhei takes off from here ;)
> 
>  
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/runsunrun)


	3. iii.

It’s been two tolerable working days in the house, Donghyuck supposes.

 

Note,  _ tolerable.  _ Meaning, he hasn’t felt like combusting to ten thousand pieces when Yukhei is in the same room as him. 

 

Instead he pauses, closes his eyes, holds his nose bridge, waiting for an unwanted memory to drown when it resurfaces, reminds himself that what’s passed has passed, before proceeding with his work.

 

And it works.

 

Deny it all he can but he knows deep within himself that he didn’t know how to handle the situation at first; which simultaneously perplexed his mind and wounded his pride. Donghyuck was a master of keeping his head above water, in assessing risks and reducing damage. He knows how to be calm against pressure, to still manage to raise an intimidating eyebrow against the unanticipated nature of things, a recurring theme in his life apparently.

 

But Yukhei’s sudden reappearance in his life?

 

God it was  different from what he had ever dreamed.

 

He looks up from his papers, eyes on the figure at the other end of the sitting room. There he sees Yukhei hunched over his laptop, hands tapping away in sharp staccato. His hair falls just above his eyebrows, glowing copper against the afternoon sun.

 

In his head a voice tells Donghyuck to look away now before it’s too late. But he digresses.  _ Yukhei is untouchable,  _ and always has been. And if he’s honest enough to admit it, the thought still tinges.

 

He manages a small smile. It’s not like he’s staring at Medusa, the epitome of vengeance and intimidation herself, the very picture of the white marble figure at his hand from Johnny’s archives. It’s just Yukhei. And him. Alone.

 

But he turns to stone when Yukhei’s eyes land on him, wide open and curious.

 

Donghyuck doesn’t move, let alone flinch. He’s mastered the art of self preservation for the past six years and yet he can feel his nerves racing. But he doesn’t let it show, doesn’t let his body betray him. His mouth opens to form a word but he doesn’t say anything. 

 

Yukhei speaks up before he can even think.

 

“Anything wrong?”

 

It catches him off guard, how Yukhei tilts his head to the side, one inquisitive eyebrow quirked up. Not serious nor sarcastic, but concerned.

 

“No, ah…”  _ think quick, “ _ Can you type a bit quietly?”

 

“Sorry,” he bows almost sheepishly, “Got it.”

 

“Sure, thanks.”

 

“No problem.”

 

_ But maybe there is a problem, _ Donghyuck’s thoughts linger. He flips through the papers, nibbles at the end of his pencil, and furrows his eyebrows. He’s staring at the statue’s eyes now—marble and white, fierce and daring. And yet blank.

 

Nearly as much like him.

 

Then suddenly, two sharp knocks hit the mantelpiece. It’s Johnny, he sighs in relief, in a baggy shirt and floppy shorts, grinning stupid with a water bottle in hand. He went out after breakfast, on a quick jog  _ to the fields. _

 

“I thought you guys could use a break.” Johnny speaks up, the corners of his mouth curving upward. “And maybe some visitors too.”

 

Donghyuck steals a glance from Yukhei who stares back at him, eyes expectant.

 

“Hello, kids.” A voice pipes, and already Donghyuck gets up from his seat. Ten emerges from behind Johnny followed by Yuta. Donghyuck attacks them both with a hug.

 

“Hyung~” Donghyuck whines as they both crush him back which makes him yelp. “ You missed me a lot don’t you?”

 

“Save it, Hyuck. We haven’t seen anyone from this house in a week. ” Yuta lets him go but still he smiles. “Has the world been unkind to the Seo manor?”

 

“One might think so, I suppose.” Johnny answers, making his way to the middle of the room as he eyes Donghyuck’s papers splayed all over the coffee table. “But I call it,  _ focused. _ ”

 

“And here we were, talking about two months ago you were talking us out of working just because you had less load.” Ten teases, to which Johnny scowls at.

 

“I’ve assumed more responsibilities this month than I have ever in my entire life.” Johnny defends. And he’s right, technically speaking. It’s not their fault that Johnny’s work is finally getting recognition, which comes with a hefty price. “Which is why—Lucas is here to help us.”

 

Johnny walks over to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. He brings him forward and all the while Yukhei smiles, but everything else in his face screams confusion.

 

“Lucas, meet Yuta and Ten. My… friends and colleagues. Guys, meet Lucas. Childhood friend and one-man-tech.”

 

He shakes both of their hands. “It’s nice to meet you.”

 

The flood of questions come, as Donghyuck had expected. Ten asks about the specifics—where was he from (to which both Yukhei and Ten rejoice upon discovering that Yukhei is half Thai), how did he come to know Johnny, where did he graduate from and all that. Meanwhile Yuta asks about work, like how Johnny has been treating him and how Yukhei finds his job.

 

In a way, it fills in Donghyuck with the facts that he’d missed.

 

He didn’t know Yukhei’s been to six cities, four countries, and three continents since he last saw him.

 

He didn’t know he nabbed a scholarship, made it to California, to take up a degree in Berkeley.

 

He didn’t know he has been living independently ever since, only visiting his mom once a year halfway across the globe.

 

He didn’t know he’s thankful to be here, despite the job offers that he’s been getting ever since he graduated last month.

 

Yukhei’s been through a lot.

 

And yet he doesn’t feel like a stranger.

 

“Well we’re not on a tight loop right now aren’t we?” Johnny asks Donghyuck as Yuta explains the entire population of academics in the town of B to Yukhei to give him some sort of background. Ten adds that he has two kids from China that he could befriend to which Yukhei’s eyes light up. “No people to call or emails to return on such a lovely saturday?”

 

“That’s about right, hyung.”

 

“Then it wouldn’t be too much if we take a break for a while? We thought—I mean I thought, that maybe it would be nice to have an afternoon off. At Ten’s backyard that is.”

 

“Sounds good to me.” Donghyuck agrees, “Anyone else coming?”

 

“We have Seulgi and Yeri, Irene and Joy are away for a consultation from what I’ve heard. Yuqi’s invited, we saw her this morning at the cafe, that’s if her mom allows,” Donghyuck smiles at that, “and Kun’s boys? He’s still in conference but Ten has adopted them. Volleyball and peach punch.”

 

That’s nearly the entire population of academics, artisans, and their apprentices in the town of B. 

 

“Just the usual  _ us _ but with Lucas now.” Johnny winks at the mention of Yukhei’s name and that’s when it hits Donghyuck—Yukhei’s part of this now, the safe little bubble of the community that he absolutely loves.

 

A thought scratches Donghyuck’s head, but he pours the gas and sets fire to it.

 

It’s not the time to dwell on things.

 

He looks at Yukhei, no longer shy from Yuta and Ten. It’s easy for him to be comfortable with the right people, everything just clicks.

 

By his side, Johnny watches too. “Clear your stuff, we’re leaving in fifteen.”

  
  
⚜️

  
  
The walk to Ten’s house takes exactly ten minutes. It’s closer to the fields and right next to the river, compared to Johnny’s house which is a short bike ride from the plaza and a few steps away from the sea.

 

It feels greener here, more grounded. Which is why Donghyuck doesn’t mind when Johnny had asked him to run off to Ten’s house for three separate occasions—to fetch a journal, get fresh thai mangoes, and a flashdrive that he accidentally left behind in one of their  _ meetings _ . Not to mention, Ten always welcomes Donghyuck’s presence. He showers him with stories from here-and there, gives him practical advice for applications, and lets him poke around the house.

 

Add the fact that he lives with Kun and his underlings Dejun and Hendery, it’s always interesting to visit.

 

“What do you think of the punch, Hyuckie?” Ten chimes from his side catching him off guard that he nearly drops his cup. It makes him frown at the mischievous grin Ten wears.

 

“Peachy as always,” Donghyuck sings. “Dejun picked them for you?”

 

Ten hums. “He’s not as skilled as Kun but he comes close.”

 

In the field, Yuta and Johnny set up the volleyball net with Yukhei stemming the poles. Yeri nags about the net’s height while Seulgi watches fondly from the side. Meanwhile, Dejun and Hendery talk animatedly with Yuqi in sharp mandarin under the shade of a tree, just a few meters away from where Ten and Donghyuck sit.

 

When they arrived ten minutes ago, it was easy to see how everyone else was eager to meet the new face in town. Of course Yeri was the first to greet Yukhei, being the second best sweetheart next to Donghyuck. Seulgi and Yuqi follow, giving him a warm welcome. But for Dejun and Hendery, it was Yukhei who greeted first in fluent mandarin, which made the boys jump in joy.

 

They like him already.

 

“So, what do you think of him?” Ten asks all of a sudden, which startles Donghyuck and breaks his train of thought.

 

“I’m sorry, who?”

 

Ten rolls his eyes but repeats the question anyway. “I said, what do you think of Yukhei?”

 

“Ah, well. He’s nice, hyung.”

 

“‘Nice’ is too general, Hyuckie.” Ten rolls his eyes at him, “What’s it like to live with him?”

 

“He just got here. I don’t really know much since we’ve been swarmed with work.” Donghyuck bites his tongue. It’s not like he’s lying to Ten, but the underwhelming elaboration sounds flat even to his own ears. “He types too loud sometimes but he’s discreet in general. He doesn’t nose around when we’re busy. But he can be quite sarcastic, to lighten up the mood.” 

 

“Why do you think he traveled all the way here?” Ten hums, and it’s apparent where this is headed. He’s trying to figure him out, just as he once did to each one of them. “Desk job with apt pay in America, he seems to fit that lifestyle.”

 

“Maybe he doesn’t,” Donghyuck answers and it leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. “Maybe he’s different.”

 

“Aren’t we all?” Ten supposes, and this time he smiles at Donghyuck. “We all have our reasons for being here.”

 

“Like being a dance major turned artist and art critic dating a curator?” Donghyuck retorts, having the audacity to muster a grin. Ten only frowns at him.

 

“You only make me miss him more.”

 

“I heard Amsterdam is nice. You should come with him next time.”

 

“Maybe…” Ten ponders, eyes suddenly dazed but he brushes it off. “I’m off season now though, time for a break.”

 

“Amen.”

 

“Hyuck, wanna play the first set?” Johnny calls out from the field, already on one side of the net. “Three-on-three against the girls. First to fifteen wins.”

 

“Pass!” Donghyuck yells back, (too which Yeri shouts back at Johnny “I’m gonna beat your ass!”) “It’s too hot. I'm playing third game.”

 

“Two against three then.” Johnny shrugs, “Fair enough. Yuta?”

 

Yuta just smiles, positioning himself upfront. “Already on it, brother.”

 

The rest of the afternoon drifts by before he knows it. The girls lose the first match by four points before being replaced by Ten, Dejun, and Hendery for a game of pride. Still, nobody can match Johnny and Yuta’s athleticism, with the former being a star player at highschool.

 

“Fucking captain ball,” Yeri sneers next to Donghyuck sprawled out on the grass, he had to take of his sunglasses to see her scowl.

 

“Hey to be fair you nearly had him.”

 

“Nearly isn’t the same as haaaaad.” Yeri whines as she pats Donghyuck’s hair. “Ten isn’t doing great either.”

 

This time Donghyuck sits up to see. The score is 13 against 9, with Yukhei laughing as he tallies another score to Johnny’s side. Already, Ten is spitting fire in fast english backed by Hendery as Dejun throws his arms up in defeat.

 

“Happens every time,” Donghyuck replies but Yeri only bats her lashes. 

 

“He looks like a  _ muvi star _ don’t you think?” Yuqi remarks all of a sudden, it startles Seulgi who was braiding her hair.

 

“You mean  _ Lucas _ ?” Yeri pipes, snapping her head to the conversation. She rolls out the  _ L  _ of Yukhei’s name lavishly, making Donghyuck roll his eyes. “Even his name sounds handsome.”

 

“Because he is,” Seulgi adds, completely in it for the topic as well. “Like you’ve seen his face in Vogue.”

 

“Right? He looks so fine.” Yeri takes her phone out and opens her instagram camera, Donghyuck can only watch as she takes a panned video starting from Yuqi and Seulgi, to the game (a momentary pause at Yukhei), before zooming in on Donghyuck’s face. “Hi Donghyuck~”

 

He only gives her a peace sign before she adds it to her story.

 

“You gonna make a move on him Kim Yerim?” He asks her straight when she puts her phone away.

 

Yeri only stares at him innocently, “Will you stop me Lee Donghyuck?”

 

“It’s your life.” He answers in straight english, it makes Yeri smile with her teeth.

 

“He’s cute but in a magazine cover kind of way,” She admits, and Donghyuck mulls over the validity of her opinion, having work with art directors for fashion. “Too good to be true.”

 

The words spring something inside him.

 

“Donghyuck, come on up baby!” Johnny shouts as the rest of the players walk away from the field. Even Yuta makes his way under the tree, hot and sweaty as he asks Seulgi if he can have a drink. Ten lost by five points.

 

“You good old man?” Donghyuck asks Yuta, who holds out a finger as he downs peach punch.

 

“Exhausted as heck. I’m tapping out of this one.” He cries out but he laughs. “Good luck though!”

 

“Me against him? Now isn’t that unfair.”

 

“You’re playing with Lucas, Hyuck.” Johnny says, the smile on his lips nearly diabolical. “Just a friendly game. Boss to subordinates.”

 

“How are you even still standing?” Ten yells, “I’m sooo bummed out.”

 

“Captain ball, baby.”

 

A collective sigh.

 

Donghyuck makes his way to the other side of the net, where Yukhei has been standing idly.

 

“Got any plans, big guy?”

 

“I—” Yukhei stammers by the sudden question. “Do our best?”

 

Donghyuck just laughs. “Yeah I suppose. But for real though, he’s a lot more motivated to win this one.”

 

Yukhei understands the message instantly, it makes him smirk. “I take it that you want to defy all odds then.”

 

“If that’s what it takes.” Donghyuck answers, “You know how to play?”

 

Yukhei just grins at him, sickeningly sweet. “You’re really asking me that?”

 

Of course Donghyuck knows the answer. Yukhei is insanely athletic and smart when it comes to sports. He picks things up easily. He may not be as graceful or fast as Donghyuck but he gets the job done in his own way, and Donghyuck knows this by experience.

 

Donghyuck just rolls his eyes. “I serve first, we take turns.”

 

“Gotcha.”

 

Hendery mans the scoreboard and by a toss of a coin, Johnny serves first. It goes without saying that Donghyuck goes behind Yukhei, positioning himself in the center to receive the ball just in case Yukhei misses. Johnny just smiles before he hits a loud spike that goes over Yukhei’s fingers but Donghyuck takes the hit and the ball goes upward. Yukhei is fast enough to jump in and smack the ball down out of Johnny’s reach—nearly an outside call.

 

“One point to Lucas and Donghyuck,” Hendery yells from the side. The girls clap and the boys cheer.

 

“So that’s how it’s gonna be.” Johnny just flexes his neck, and Donghyuck can only see the fire burning in his eyes. “The fun’s just getting started.”

  
  


It takes eight points for Donghyuck to see Johnny wear out. They call for a short break, with Yuta immediately handing Johnny a cup of punch, the liquid spilling between his fingers.

 

Yukhei declines a drink, instead he fans himself with his shirt. “Ah shit, I’m ruined.”

 

“No shit,” Donghyuck hisses beside him, holding his calves as he squats. “I’m gonna sleep straight to dinner after this.”

 

“Same, probably.” Yukhei groans, “And we’re only halfway done.”

 

“If you didn’t miss a serve earlier then maybe—”

 

“I was blinded by the sun for a second okay? At least we’re leading.”

 

“By a point.”

 

“By a point.” Yukhei manages to smile at him. “But hey, at least.”

 

It’s all tease, just bark with no bite. Donghyuck’s lips curl upward from where the scoreboard is. Yukhei is right. A point is a point, especially if it’s hardwon, and more especially if it’s against Johnny.

 

Donghyuck closes his eyes and tries to remember every point lost and won.

 

Most wins were brought by a coordinated effort—a diversion tactic to delude Johnny from guessing where the ball lands. And it helps to be chaotic, it makes every shot just as unpredictable as the next. But what helps the most is how Yukhei can read each move, knowing when to step back or step in to fill in Donghyuck’s gaps. They both have a clear sight of the target—hit the ball fast where Johnny fails to reach.

 

On the other hand, most losses were attributed by Johnny’s quick defenses followed by their own outside hits.

 

“D’you think we can keep this up?” Donghyuck asks, standing straight as he wipes the sweat off his forehead. “It’s draining as fuck.”

 

“What happened to defying all odds?” Yukhei returns, and Donghyuck wishes he can punch the grin off his face, though not quite literally.

 

“Am tired.” Donghyuck grimaces, “Just a bit tired.”

 

“No pain, no gain Hyuckie~” Yeri walks up to him with a drink for two in hand, followed by Yuqi who holds a face towel. “Here boys, have a sip.”

 

Donghyuck takes it, quickly gulping down the water to quench his throat.

 

“Towel, anyone?” Yuqi offers, holding out a damp face towel no bigger than Donghyuck’s hand. “We only had one lying around. It’s wet but clean, so you guys can feel fresh.”

 

“I’m all good thanks,” Donghyuck smiles at her, before taking a second look at Yukhei. “But I think the big guy needs it more than I do.” 

 

He doesn’t have to move to feel Yukhei’s eyes land on him. Donghyuck takes a step closer to Yukhei, and another. They’re close enough that Donghyuck can hear how his short shallow breaths even out. He looks up and studies his face, red and blushing and sweaty. Yukhei only stares back.

 

A second that lasts forever.

 

“See? He’s all red.” Donghyuck points out. 

 

“Thank you.” he says in mandarin, as he takes the towel from Yuqi before covering his entire face with it.

 

“Last 10 seconds!” Hendery calls out. Johnny walks back to the field with a small smile on his face. He’s lost the competitive look in his eyes, but Donghyuck can tell he’s more than amused now. 

 

Hendery throws him the ball, and Donghyuck takes a deep breath before he tosses it to the air.

 

“Avenge the fallen!” Ten yells. But he doesn’t hear the rest when he hits a spike.

  
  


The more the game drags on, the more Donghyuck finds himself loosening up as the rest of them do. Yukhei’s smile is too bright when he takes a hit from Donghyuck, and Johnny laughs over missing the ball. Everyone on the side does the same, cheering for either side this time. It’s no longer a game, it’s play.

 

At the last two points for their team, Johnny gives it his all. He’s three points behind but it doesn’t matter now, Donghyuck figures. Not with Yukhei being a giant ball of energy anticipating the next move.

 

The ball is up in the air, slowly landing right in front of his eyes. Yukhei raises his arms, tosses it up in the air, but it falls back to him and he can only stare. Donghyuck runs to him, calls his name, once, twice. Yukhei only stares at the sky and Donghyuck hits the ball before it could land on his face.

 

And then he falls.

 

What he doesn’t expect is Yukhei under him, completely flushed and hot. They’re close, close enough for Donghyuck to feel Yukhei’s breath on his neck, to see the lines that run from his jaw to his neck. Their eyes meet and Donghyuck’s mind fails to register anything else aside from how gold Yukhei’s eyes look under the sunlight.

 

Neither of them look away.

 

“Ohhh no. That’s a pretty bad fall isn’t it?” Hendery asks just a step away from them, everything smells like grass. “Donghyuck do you think you can get up?”

 

“I—,” He tries to feel himself. Something aches but he manages to get off Yukhei. “Yeah I’m good.”

 

Yukhei props himself off with his elbows, taking big breaths. “That’s a point to who, then?” He manages to ask.

 

“You.” Johnny answers from the other side of the net, grasping the threaded squares between his fingers. The way he smiles reassuringly makes Donghyuck sigh in relief. “But only because Donghyuck nearly shot the outside. Close call.”

 

“Quick save,” Yukhei gets up to his feet. What catches him off guard is when Yukhei brings an arm out for Donghyuck, still sitting in the field. He takes it without a word, pulling himself up. Rough hands that fit perfectly against his palm.

 

Wait, no.

 

“One point left then.” Donghyuck shakes his head before he turns to the scoreboard. They’re so, so close.

 

“Not too bad for a duo.” Johnny remarks, the ends of his lips curling upwards.

 

This time Donghyuck turns to Yukhei with no fear nor hesitation. He allows himself to smile when their eyes meet. “We’re a team after all.” 

 

In the end, after five reciprocations from both sides and two close calls, the next point was won by Donghyuck and Yukhei; which makes it official. They’ve won.

 

Johnny runs to them first, sliding under the net to engulf them in a hug between his big arms, lifting them off their feet. Donghyuck feels something in his chest swell into something big.

 

“I’m proud.” He says, crushing them harder. “Very proud.”

 

“We know hyung, it means a lot.”

 

“That’s the only validation you’ll ever need in life.” Yuta  out.

 

When Johnny lets go, the rest follow. Ten squishes Donghyuck for a hug  with Yeri pinching his arm (“I knew you could do it, Hyuckie”). But Donghyuck feels as if he’s won something bigger. 

 

He peers over Yukhei, swarmed with Dejun and Hendery congratulating him. Their eyes meet, and Donghyuck musters up the courage to mouth ‘congratulations’ to him. Yukhei beams at him, before he mouths ‘you too’. It makes him smile.

 

For now, Donghyuck doesn’t need to think of anything more or force himself to feel anything less around Yukhei. Suspending the past, holding his own reservations.

 

For now, he likes him as he is—in this little town, on the green fields, underneath the sunny skies.

 

For now, he thinks he’ll be okay after all.

  
  


⚜️

  
  


When they reach home Johnny and Yukhei go straight upstairs, save for Donghyuck who heads to the kitchen to drink some water.

 

It’s late noon now, around six in the evening. Still, sunlight fills the kitchen, bathing the room in rich hues of orange. It’s fitting for the end of a long day, Donghyuck figures.

 

He grabs the pitcher, pours himself a glass, taking time as he takes small gulps of water until it’s empty. He searches the fridge for something to eat, and finds a cold wrapped sandwich sitting in the fridge. Donghyuck takes it before heading upstairs.

 

He can hear the faint sound of the showerhead running at the bathroom the moment he enters the room. The sound lingers on the walls as he makes his way to his desk to eat.

 

Today was a good day and nothing can ruin it.

 

It takes only a few bites until the water stops running. He sees the lights go off in the bathroom and hears the tiles squeak. What he doesn’t expect is the knock at his side of the door. It takes him a second of contemplation before he eventually opens it, his eyes greeted by Yukhei’s face.

 

“Yes?” Donghyuck asks, the words come off hoarse. It makes him clear his throat.

 

“I, ah—just wanted to say thanks. For today.” Yukhei says, although a little bit awkwardly though he can hear the sincerity. “The game, mostly… and first dibs to the shower.”

 

“Don’t mention it.” Donghyuck waves it off, “You needed it more than I do.”

 

“And what does that mean to imply?” Yukhei quirks a brow up.

 

“You’re bigger and sweatier than I am.”

 

Donghyuck expects him to retort but instead Yukhei grins before he steps aside, opening his door wider. “All yours,  _ signore. _ ”

 

“ _ Grazie. _ ”

 

“ _ Prego. _ ” Yukhei says as he backs away to his own door, his accent is as clear as a whistle. “Oh and, I’m getting dinner before passing out. Do you want anything downstairs?”

 

“No I’m fine, just had a sandwich.”

 

“Alright then,” Yukhei turns the knob before he steps into his room. “Good night, Donghyuck.”

 

“Good night Yukhei.”

 

The door clicks.

 

Donghyuck picks out his clothes at the wardrobe before he heads inside the bathroom. He sets it at the sink, and feels the pocket of his shorts for his phone and sunglasses, fishing it out.

 

For the first time since the afternoon games, Donghyuck checks his phone. A stream of notifications flood in, mostly from the  _ family  _ labeled group chat of their circle in the town of B. He scrolls through the photos Seulgi sent, and saves the group picture to his camera roll. His eyes linger on the candid shot of him and Yukhei, crushed between Johnny’s arms after they won. He exits the app.

 

He opens instagram and views two mentions from Yeri’s story. The first being the pan shot of the afternoon, which she took in the middle of their conversation. The second one is a boomerang of Donghyuck spiking the ball, with Yukhei looking at him, the caption  _ ‘☝🏻hyuck’s got guns 💪🏻’  _ floating above his head. He hearts it both.

 

Just as he was about to lock his phone, a message pops and Donghyuck blinks at the name he sees. Something goes sour in his stomach, but he opens the message nonetheless.

 

**_Lee Jeno_ **

Donghyuck?

is Yukhei with you??

 

He nearly drops his phone.

 

“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: it took a week in quarantine to write this chapter update after uni (temporarily) suspended classes. seeing how the number of cases rise and the probability of lockdown extension to last longer, i thought why not use this time to finally give fic writing the front seat again after 7 months.
> 
> the good news: this fic comes with a supplementary?? accompanying?? socmed au so you guys can take a closer look in hyuckhei's world along with their friends' shenanigans. would be linked here in a few hours.
> 
> i hope you guys are doing well despite the circumstance. stay safe, wash your hands, and take care. i hope this update, as well as the others to come, would at least bring a smile to your faces.
> 
> until the next chapter, b.
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/runsunrun) [twt](https://twitter.com/F00LSUN)


End file.
